


Time

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Unbeta'd, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's clock is slowly running out of time and his nerves are getting the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaiWalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiWalk/gifts).



> Because a birdy told that it was your birthday! c: Have a good one!

Dean sighed nervously as he looked at the countdown on his wrist. An hour left, one more hour and then finally, after all this time, he’d know too. Dean was figetting, he knew that for a fact. The number of times that Sam had stopped his anxious drumming on the steering wheel or told him to get his eyes to the road. But what else was he supposed to do? He had to do something with his nerves. It wasn't like you got assigned your soulmate every day.

That was, if traffic agreed with them and he'd actually get to meet his soulmate. It would be unfortunate if he was stuck in a car with his, already soulmated, brother. Dean was supposed to drop Sam off at school before going over to the shop, but the line in front of him just wasn’t moving. John had left early that morning because work had called him,  _again._  Dean felt like his father was working too much, they barely got to see him lately, but well, what could he do? It wasn't like they didn't need the money.

“Sorry Sam,” he sighed, “you might be a little late today. I tried my hardest, but this line just isn't moving."

“I don’t mind. Not really. I got Novak first hour.” Dean pretended that he didn’t see Sam Winchester’s bitchface number 348, his favorite one to use for one of his teachers, Michael Novak.

“Is he still being such a douche?” Dean had only met the man once, on a teacher-parent conference that his father hadn't been able to go to. He had been negative enough about Sam's skills in writing decent papers that he had wanted to jump across the desk and slam his head against something. The only polite thing to do thoug, was to grit his teeth and nod, before saying that he was sure that his brother could put more work in his papers. He, after all, was the smart kid in the family.

“Yeah. Ten page essay. Ten pages, due in two weeks. Didn’t even explain the assigment. I hate being in the same clas as his brother sometimes. It sucks, we’re always off worst.”

“You know the drill kid,” Dean said, breathing in relief when he finally got to make that turn and get his Baby running again in a pace that was less snail, more Impala. “If you want me to talk to the headmaster for you, I will.”

“No, it’s fine, really.” Sam shrugged. "I'll get a D if I'm lucky anyway, doesn't even matter."

  


Sam almost sprinted out of the Impala when he saw his beautiful, probably too good for Sammy, girlfriend waiting for him in the parking lot. Dean smiled as he waved at the two of them before driving off, left alone with his thoughts.

 _Who would it be?_ There were only fifteen more minutes now? Would it be a lanky brunette? Blonde? He sure as hell did not hope that she’d be a foot taller than he was. Smaller people he could work with, but taller. That would just get… awkward.

“Man up,” he muttered to himself as he parked his car and walked in the garage, where Bobby was already waiting for him. Five more minute now. Would she like him? Or thing well, that he was below her? Would she be like Mary? Kind and warm and thankful for everything?

“Be damn time you got here kid. Those cars ain’t going to fix themselves.” Four more minutes. What if she likes small dogs? Because he sure as hell couldn't deal with those tiny barking things.

“Sorry Bobby. Was some kind of traffic jam along the way. Got stuck for at least fifteen minutes.”

“You’re still twenty too late. Anyway, the guy with the black Mercedes? He’s coming to pick his car up in two hours, you about done with the car?”

“Yeah. Just need to give it a quick check-up, but it should be done.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

_Three more minutes._

_Two._

_One._

What if nobody was there? What if his clock would stop at zero? He had heard of it happening when people's soulmate died before they got to meet the one they were destined for. Hearing about it was always, well, unpleasant. What if he was one of them? What if he would end up alone?  _Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

“I am so sorry I am early!” Dean turned around to the sound of the voice, only to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes peer into his. “I couldn’t get a ride any later. I was wondering if my car was done?” The man looked down, as if he was checking something. “Oh.” Dean too looked down at his clock, and at the zero that was slowly fading away on his skin. A match had been found.

And it was not what he had expected. Not at all.

“I guess you must… I am Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

“Dean,” he said, not even bothering to hide the tiny smile on his lips. "Dean Winchester." 


End file.
